Stalker
by Sarrabr4
Summary: Adam gets stalked by a woman he rescued on a previous case. How will it affect his relationship with Kim?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my imagination.**

**A/N: Ok so I admit it, I have a problem. i get these new ideas or in this case, I get this idea dropped into my lap in a review and my mind goes into overdrive and I can't stop myself and a quick general storyline forms in my head. So a guest left me a request about a girl stalking Adam and I just went with it. Thank you to that guest for the idea and here is chapter 1**

* * *

Adam Ruzek had always been a good looking man to Kim Burgess but seeing him at the kitchen counter, jeans riding low on his hips, barefoot and shirtless made her insides feel all kinds of ways. They had gotten in late after a bust, saving a woman from her abductors and they had made love to relieve the stress of the whole case. Kim stayed in the doorway wearing one of Adam's shirts as she watched him move around.

"Darling, did you see my red plaid shirt?" He could sense her eyes on him for a few minutes now and he smiled at the thought of his girl wearing his shirt, her long legs peaking under them.

"No I haven't but I definitely see something I like." She wrapper her arms around his waist, pressing a kiss between his shoulder blades.

"We're going to be late if you keep that train of thought darling." He didn't mind her attentions at all but he knew Voight would have their head along with a lecture about working together in the unit and making it late, derailing the course of their day if they had a case waiting for them.

"I hate it when you kill the mood like that." She sighed as his body rumbled with laughter.

"I'll light it up as soon as we get back home tonight." He turned in her arms and leaned down for a kiss to show her exactly what he meant.

"I'll hold you up to that officer." She whispered as she opened her eyes from this breath taking kiss.

Adam took a sip of his coffee before walking around Kim to be able to find a shirt while she got some food in her system. He knew that without breakfast or coffee, she wouldn't be able to function and he needed her one hundred percent.

They managed to make it out of the door in time, a second coffee in a go cup for Kim. As soon as they stepped foot inside 21st, Platt was on their case.

"Hurry up you two love birds, Intelligence caught a heater."They both activated their legs and they up in the bullpen in record time.

"Alright everyone,we got to roll have a dead body at the Navy Pier." Voight walked out of his office. They didn't even bother to remove their coats before they were gone again. They spent most of the morning out on the boardwalk, trying to get as many information as they possibly could and by lunch, Kim had already had too much of it. The woman that had been found murdered was pregnant and it was bloody. The first sight of her and she had resisted the urge to throw up her breakfast in the grass. Adam had run a hand against her arm as she took a few deep breaths to keep her discomfort at bay. They returned to the district but Adam was stopped by Platt.

"Hey special sauce, you have a visitor." Adam looked at the direction of the bench in front of the front desk and recognized the woman.

"Hi, Katie right? How`s it going?" They had rescued her from two abductors that had literally taken her from the street in broad daylight.

"Yeah. I'm really good thanks." She smiled at him. The bruising and swelling on her face had for most part disappeared. "Listen, I really don't want to bother you too long because I know you have a busy days but I wanted to drop these off for you and the whole unit as a thank you for saving me." He gave him a big plastic container.

"No thanks necessary." He smiled back at her. "Just doing our job." He insisted, taking the container.

"Well it's the least I could do. There's cookies and brownies in there. Thanks again officer."

"Ruzek, Adam Ruzek."

"Thanks Officer Ruzek. Enjoy the cookies." He raised the container and smiled at her before he went back up the stairs. When he didn't see Kim sitting at her desk like the rest of the team, he went to the break room where he was pretty positive that he would find her. She had her back to him and she was facing the window.

"Hey, you ok?" She jumped at the contact of his hand on her shoulder.

"Far from it." It was merely a whisper. "Who even does that?" She turned around and faced him and he saw the tears in her eyes. "This was supposed to be a happy moment for her and her family but instead they have to make funeral arrangements." The tears were there but he could see through them to the rage she was feeling inside.

"We're going to find the animals who did this and they're going to pay, I promise." He kissed her forehead, giving her arms a squeeze. "Come on, let's go back." She nodded and they turned Kim saw the container on the table.

"What's that?"

"You remember the girl with saved that they kept in the basement of that house?" She nodded, remembering it like it was yesterday."Brownies and cookies as a thank you."

"I know who's going to empty that container." She gave him a hip bump and laughed as she made it back to her desk.

It took the team well into the night before they caught the perpetrators and Kim was utterly exhausted both physically and mentally and she couldn't wait to catch some sleep, Voight having given them a day off after the nature of this case.

She didn't care what time it was but she stripped down and went into a steaming hot shower, trying to get the images of the lifeless woman out of her head. Adam watched her go as he grabbed himself a beer. He knew she needed some space before he even contemplated going to see her. The husband had been the one to do the crime but he had sold his story pretty well that it had taken them forever to circle back to him. He put his empty bottle in the trash and went to strip down, deciding to go join her in the shower.

He could see the outline of her body as her hands were face down against the tiles of the shower walls. He quietly opened the shower door and slipped behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Talk to me darling." She leaned into his chest and closed her eyes.

"I can't believe that a husband could do something so disgusting as to cut his wife open, a wife that is carrying his child no less." She sighed.

"Sometimes there's no logical reason." He couldn't find any sane reason as to why a man could do that to his wife.

"Make me forget." She turned in his arms and kissed him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him again, harder.

"How about I light it up and make you forget." They needed each other to make them forget and to make sense of it all so Adam made love to her in the shower. He knew that's what she wanted and if he was honest with himself, he wanted to forget too. He loved her so much that he wanted to forget with her so they could have good thoughts and make it through to the next case. Chicago saw its share of ugliness and if anyone wanted to stay sane doing that job, they needed to have moments in between to make it through.

Adam pulled Kim to him as they lay in bed after having showered. She was between consciousness and sleep and he pushed a strand of hair out of her eyes. He was propped up on his elbow and he just watched her be, his thoughts running away with him. He had made mistakes, lots of them but after tonight, he at least wanted to fix one of them.

"Are you awake?" He whispered, not wanting to startle her from the state she was in.

"Mmmm." Her eyes were still closed and he could feel her relax under his touch.

"You love me?"

"You know I do." She finally opened her eyes and smiled.

"Want to do something completely crazy with me?" He couldn't help the smile that was on his lips.

"How crazy?" She giggled, propping herself on her elbow.

"Marry me."

"Adam, you're insane." This was the most casual they had been, dawn almost upon them.

"I promise I'm not. I spent so much time wasting the time I spent with you, finding excuses not to take the next step. After today, I'm tired f wasting that time. I want to get married, today."

"Today? Adam we can't do this like that. We need a venue and rings and witnesses."

"You, me, Kevin and Trudy and City Hall. What do you say Kim Burgess, do you want to become my wife?"

"Yes." She pounced on him, straddling his hips and kissing him.

"Than we better get some sleep, you can make love to me all you want after that." He chuckled.

"What about the rings?"

"We can find them later, I just want us to get married."

"Ok." He raised her off of him and tucked her into his side. "Good night future husband." She couldn't believe what was happening and she snuggled into his side, falling into a short, peaceful sleep.

Adam was the first to wake up and he made a quick phone call to City Hall to make sure they could get it done so quickly and when he was sure, he texted both Kevin and Trudy to meet them there at two in the afternoon.

"I can't believe we are getting married." She giggled as Adam zipped her dress up. She was wearing a simple white dress with wide straps and a expanding waist, the hem barely reaching her knees.

"And you're the most beautiful bride to be I have every laid eyes on." He kissed her shoulder. He was wearing his black suit with a white shirt under. Kim had insisted he not wear a tie since she liked him so much without one.

"You're biased." She laughed. "Did Kevin and Trudy reply?" She was starting to be nervous.

"They did. They are going to meet us there. Are you ready?"

"Yeah." They had still some things to figure out but this was one wrong they were about to make right.

When they made it too City Hall, Kevin and Trudy were already there.

"I can't believe that this is finally happening." Kevin pulled Adam into a hug.

"Took you long enough special sauce." Trudy patted his shoulder and winked at him.

"I'm about to fix it." He pulled Kim to his side. "Ready darling?"

"No turning back now. I've been waiting a long time." She smiled at him and leaned up on her toes to kiss him.

The four of them made it to the room at the very end of the hall and there was a judge waiting for them.

"Are you ready?" He invited them to stand in front of him, facing each other.

"Witnesses?" Kevin slapped both hands on Adam's back.

"That's us." He was wearing a shit eating grin on his face. His two best friends were finally getting married.

The ceremony was simple and they were finally pronounced husband and wife, the two of them kissing under Kevin and Trudy's catcalls.

"This calls for a celebration." Kevin announced.

"Not just yet." He looked at Kim for confirmation. "We want to keep this on the DL but Molly's tonight for sure." They wanted to have the rings before they announced it to the rest of the team and their families. They parted with a promise of secrecy and returned to Kim's place.

Adam scooped her up and she laughed. "What are you doing?"

"Why, I'm carrying my wife over the threshold."

"You're insane."

"Insanely in love with you." He lowered her back to the ground and cupped her cheek. "Mrs Ruzek." He dipped down and kissed her.

"Say it again."

"I love you Mrs Ruzek." His name had never sounded so good on his lips.

"Show me how much Adam Ruzek." And he gave into his new bride's request and they made love until they met up with everyone at Molly's around nine. They were so happy with their friends and their new secret status that they didn't notice her sitting at the bar, her eyes watching his every move.

* * *

**A/N: Alright so an idea popped in my head half way writing this chapter and I decided to run with it and have them get married so this chapter is mostly an introduction, a planting of a character to make the story fly and I hope you guys liked it. please take a few seconds to review, I really want to know what you guys think - Sarra**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my imagination.**

**A/N: Alright so I did a poll on Twitter and this story won for the next update. I wasn't in all of a hurry to write it but I started it this morning and it wrote itself so here it is...sorry for mistakes I didn't take time to edit hihi**

* * *

**48 hours before**

She stood in front of the mirror wearing nothing but underwear. She had harsh lines along her wrist and her neck and the bruise along her jaw and her cut lip were already starting to heal and fade. She knew that they would take a while to disappear but that was the price she had paid for seeing what she saw. She had been kept in a musty old basement for days, tied to a chair. The violent hit to the jaw had come when she tried to scream her way free and they had gagged her to keep her from making a sound. Two words had saved her days later and the sound of his voice and the look in his eyes were the only two things that kept her going. He had told her his name was Adam and that she was safe now. She knew that she had to find him so she could thank him properly. She had called different districts looking for him and when she was about to give up, someone pointed her in the direction of the 21st.

She now stood at her kitchen counter, fully dressed, ingredients littered around the small space but she was hard at the task. She baked a large batch of brownies and cookies. She didn't know how else to thank him and his team for saving her life. When she was done and satisfied with the state of her kitchen, she put on a coat and grabbed the large container that contained the goods and she was on her way. She walked up the stairs of the district and looked around.

"Can I help you with something?" The woman in her scowled at her and she almost took a step back.

"I'm looking for someone." She asked shyly. "His name is Adam and he and his unit saved me a couple days back?"

"Take a set over there." She looked back at the bench the woman pointed her towards and she nodded, going to take a seat. She watched her pick up the phone and say a few words into the receiver before hanging it up. She looked around the district while she waited, drumming her fingers against the top of the container.

"Hi, Katie right? How's it going?" His voice pulled her out of her thoughts and she knew that she could pick it out of a crowd on any given day.

"Yeah. I'm really good thanks." She smiled at him. "Listen, I really don't want to bother you too long because I know you have a busy day but I wanted to drop these off for you and the whole unit as a thank you for saving me." She gave him a big plastic container.

"No thanks necessary." He smiled back at her. "Just doing our job." He insisted, taking the container.

"Well it's the least I could do. There's cookies and brownies in there. Thanks again officer." She trailed off.

"Ruzek, Adam Ruzek."

"Thanks Officer Ruzek. Enjoy the cookies." He raised the container and smiled at her before he went back up the stairs, no doubt another case taking up his unit's time. She watched him go and smiled before turning back to the woman at the desk. "Thank you." She smiled at her and went down the stairs of the district. She looked around the district before she returned to her car. She drove the streets of the city and when she stopped at an intersection, a banner caught her eyes and she knew she had found what she was looking for.

She looked at herself in the mirror hours later and satisfied with her appearance, she drove to the bar. It was out of her way from her place but that didn't bother her. She wanted to know more about him and she figured that was the place for it.

"Hey, I'd like to have a long island ice tea please." She placed her purse on the bar and smiled at the man behind it.

"I've never seen you before, are you new here?"

"This place is a bit out of my way but some friends of mine told me I had to try it so here I am."

"Well then first round is on me."

"Thank you." He smiled at her before going to serve some other customers down the bar. She looked around a bit and noticed a few piece items on the walls. There was a flag with the W on it at the far end for the Cubs World Series win along with a framed, signed Blackhawk's jersey. She also noticed a bulletproof vest framed over the bar with the name Burgess on it. The sign in front of Molly's made sense now when she realized the bar was home to police officers and firefighters of the Chicago area as they trickled in, talking about their days, staying away from any specifics.

She noticed when he walked in flanked by other members of his unit but she kept to herself at the bar. She motioned for a second one from the man she found out was named Christopher.

"Hey Christopher, three beers please."

"Coming up Burgess." She looked at her briefly and returned to her drink, her eyes looking up at the vest right over the bar, trying to figure out why that girl was so important. So she spent the rest of her evening drinking cocktails and learning more about Adam Ruzek.

* * *

Adam was the first to wake up the following morning. Kim was sleeping peacefully at his side and he rolled to his side so he was propped on his hand, just watching her. He was the luckiest son of a bitch right now. He was married to the woman he loved more than anything and although it had taken him more time than necessary to get there, he wasn't complaining at this exact second. She stirred but didn't wake but he couldn't resist the urge to take her slender fingers in his, running his thumb against her bare ring finger.

"Where is your head?" Her voice was filled with sleep but it pulled him out of the thoughts he was entertaining right now.

"I'm thinking that i need to put a ring on that finger, tell the world that I finally pulled my head out of my ass and say that I made an honest man of myself."

"We don't have to rush anything, it didn't help us the last time did it?" Her thoughts clouded briefly with the weight of her own past mistakes.

"We're past that darling." He leaned down and kissed her. "We need to look forward now and that means screaming it to the world." She had never seen him with such a bright smile and she just decided to go with it.

"Join me in the shower husband?" She pulled her naked body from the covers and sat on the side of the bed, her bare back exposed to him.

"Lead the way wife." He watched her go to the en-suite and he lied down on his back, his arms behind his head for a second. His smile hadn't left his face and he grabbed his phone and sent Kevin a text before joining her in the shower. They never knew when Voight would call them in so they made it as quick as their hormones would allow them before they got ready and were out the door.

"Hey, Mr. and Mrs." Both Adam and Kim looked around them to make sure no one was paying attention before making it to Platt.

"We're keeping it on the DL Sarge." Adam whispered harshly.

"Oh I know but no one is paying attention here." She assured them.

"Anything you need Sarge?" Kim asked after a few seconds of silence.

"Nope, you two have a good day." She returned her glassed on her nose and the two of them climbed up the stairs to Intelligence.

"You two, my office." Voight called them in as soon as they hit the landing. Everyone looked at them and they simply shrugged, wondering what they had done wrong. Adam let Kim in first and closed the door behind them.

"You wanted to see us Sarge?"

"Take a seat." Kim looked at Adam with a worried expression but he only shrugged back at her.

"You don't need to look so worried Burgess." Hank chuckled, seeing how much discomfort she seemed to be in. "I just wanted to give my congratulations."

"Congratulations for what Sarge?" Adam was playing coy but it only made Voight laugh.

"When Trudy Platt comes walking into this district with a smile on her face, one has to wonder but seeing the two of you walking up those stairs, doesn't take a genius to figure it out. "Congratulations Mr. and Mrs. Ruzek." Kim aloud herself to smile this time. She wanted to scream it from the rooftops but she could also see where Adam was coming from and she could respect that, just as long as he didn't drag his feet for too long.

"Thanks Sarge." They looked at each other and smiled before Voight pulled them both in a hug, keeping Adam for last.

"Don't mess this up, this one is a keeper."

"Oh I don't Sarge, not doing that mistake again."

"Alright, get out of here you two. Get back to work." They left the door opened and they sat at their desks, paperwork calling them.

Adam and Kevin's desks were facing and every once in a while, Adam would glance at Kevin and Kevin would look over at Adam's shoulder where Kim's back was facing him. Being in the same unit made this a tricky situation but Kevin smirked at Adam and grabbed a hold of his phone, dialling Adam's number and setting his phone face down.

"Ruzek." Adam answered into his phone. "Yeah I'll be right there." He hung up and stood, grabbing his jacket off the back of the chair. "Hey boss?" Voight simply looked up from the file he had in his hand.

"What you got?"

"One of my CI's. He got something for me he says but I want to check it out first before we move the whole unit."

"Bring Kevin." Voight answered, not giving it another thought. Adam knocked on Kim's desk and offered her a smile before disappearing down the stairs with Kevin. They bounced down the stairs and were about to make it out the door when Platt looked up and stopped them.

"Hey boy wonder, get your ass here."

"Sarge, I got an important errand to run, can't it wait?"

"A girl called and left you a message." She looked quite annoyed right now. "Says her name is Katie." He could hear her clipping tone loud and clear but he wasn't doing this today.

"Toss it Sarge, let's go Kev." Trudy and Kevin exchanged a glance and Kevin followed Adam out.

* * *

**A/N: So here it is...how unhinged is Katie and to what lengths is she willing to go to get close to Adam? Please take a few seconds to review before you go, I always love to hear your thoughts. - Sarra**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my imagination.**

**A/N: I'm glad that you guys liked last chapter so much. I hope you guys like this one just as much.**

* * *

"You want to explain to me why some girl that isn't your wife, is leaving you messages at the district?" Kevin slammed the door to Adam's car, his voice suggesting he was pissed at his friend and partner.

"You'll notice I told Platt to toss it too."

"That better not become a thing or I might just feel the need to break your legs."

"She's harmless and besides, I fully intend to tell the whole world that she's my wife." This was exactly the point of this errand. Adam had taken Kim's old engagement ring for size and he wanted to find them wedding bands before he officially gave it back to her. He wanted to be able to stand in the middle of Molly's and tell all of their friends that she was his. But right now, Adam was still on a lucky streak. They stepped into the first shop and after showing the woman Kim's ring and telling her about what they had done and what he was planning, she found them the perfect bands. Kim's was a delicate white gold band to match her engagement ring and Adam's was a wider, less polished white gold one.

They returned to the district and Platt was waiting for them again, a scowl on her face.

"Ruzek." She was curt. "That girl called for you again." The same anger that was heard in Kevin's voice was now in Platt's and Adam liked that even less than the prospect of losing his legs to Kevin Atwater.

"I'll take care of it sarge." Adam promised as he took the paper in his hands and he and Atwater went back up to the bullpen.

"Hey, is everything okay?" Kim asked as she saw the look on his face. He motioned for her to go to the locker room and he made sure no one was around before he turned to face her.

"You know that girl Katie?"

"The cookie girl yeah, I remember her." She smiled at him but it faded when the look on his face returned.

"She called twice today and that look in Platt's eyes, man I don't like seeing it there."

"What are you going to do about it?"

"I took her number and I'm going to tell her once and for all that I have a beautiful wife that I love." He pulled her to him. "And that I have eyes only for her." She pushed him against the lockers and kissed him hard.

"I love how that sounds." She tried hard to catch her breath.

"And I get to do it until death do us part." He whispered, kissing her again.

"Okay enough you two." Kevin's voice called from the door. "We got a case."

The case took them only a few hours to crack, Adam loving it. He took the opportunity to call Katie while Kim was in the shower.

"Hey, it's Officer Ruzek. I got both your messages and I wanted to know if we could meet at Molly's bar tonight?" He didn't want to waste any time to set the record straight that he wasn't interested in her. "Alright then, I'll see you at nine." It took him five minutes to put on a pair of black jeans and a grey long sleeve, putting the ring box in his pocket for safe keeping. Kim came out of the bathroom wearing form fitting jeans and a dark burgundy long sleeve top, cutouts on the back. Her make-up was simple and her hair was framing her face in loose curls.

"Your husband is one lucky bastard." He took a deep, steadying breath.

"I'm pretty lucky too." Her heals helped with the slight hight difference and they locked lips briefly.

"Are you ready to go?" She already knew about his plan to talk to Katie as soon as they walked into Molly's.

"Let me just grab my purse and we're good to go."

When she hung up, she had the biggest smile on her face. She was surprised to get a phone call from Adam and even more surprised that he asked to talk to her. She wondered what he wanted to talk with her about but didn't give it all too much thought. She grabbed some clothes and headed for the shower. If she was going to have him all to herself for even just a few minutes, she was planning on making the most of it. She wore a sexy lingerie kit and paired it with tight black jeans, a midnight blue strapless top and black boots, her red hair in beach waves over her shoulder. She made her make-up and when she deemed herself good to go, she grabbed her clutch and she was out the door and towards Molly's. When she got there, the bar was fairly empty and she made it to the bar and waited.

"Second time in one week, we must have made a good impression on you." She smiled at Christopher Herrmann who was being charming as always.

"Yeah, last time was great." She smiled at him. She had watched Adam from a distance all night and memorized small details about him and the people that surrounded him.

"Someone meeting you here this time?"

"I'm hoping so yes." She smiled at him.

"Same order as last time?" He inquired.

"Yes please."

"Coming right up." He left to prepare her drink and she looked at the door briefly, hoping to see Adam walking through it soon.

When they walked into Molly's, Adam scanned the room and found Katie at the bar so he gave Kim a quick kiss and a wink and he walked towards the bar.

"Katie." She turned at the sound of his voice.

"Officer Ruzek." She smiled at him. "I wasn't expecting your call today."

"Yeah, about that." He didn't want to beat around the bush and had other plans for his evening that he was planning on enjoying to the fullest. "You have to stop calling the district to talk to me."

"I just wanted to know if you guys liked the food I brought."

"We did but you have to stop calling because our district is busy and our desk Sargent has more important things to do than keep taking messages from you." He was also thinking about his ass when talking about Platt like that because having an irritated Platt wasn't good for anyone.

"I didn't mean to bother you, I'm just really grateful and I'm alive because of you."

"I only did my job."

"Thanks for keeping this city safe then."

"Anytime, have a nice night." He tapped the bar and left her to go join the rest of the group.

What he didn't notice once more was her eyes on him, following his every move. She watched him as he wrapped an arm around the same brunette she had seen the last time she was there, pressing a kiss to her temple. Her insides were on fire out of anger and she looked up at the vest against the wall, committing the name to memory. She finished her long island iced tea and asked another one and kept her eyes pealed for anything she could use.

Adam moved away from Katie and the bar and wrapped an arm around Kim's waist, kissing her temple.

"Everything okay?"

"Yeah. I told her more than clearly to stop calling for me."

"You think she got the message?"

"Yeah. Enough about her, you're the one that I'm here with." He pulled her flush to him and kissed her soundly. "And I have eyes only for you darling." He kissed her again.

"Quit the PDA Ruzek, we already know she's yours." Jay chuckled from his spot in a booth, Hailey and Antonio with him.

"Screw you Haldstead!" He gave a throaty laugh. "Can't have enough of her so you better shield your eyes." He kissed Kim again as she giggled. She knew Adam was getting was getting a rise out of everyone by being all over her but they were in a honeymoon phase and she didn't care.

"Find yourself your own girl." Kim laughed along. She knew that Jay and Hailey were getting closer but they were playing it close to the vest right now.

"Come on, I think we've scarred them long enough." Adam pulled Kim towards the rest of the team and he grabbed the last spot, pulling her on his lap. They laughed with the rest of the team but Adam kept his eyes pealed for everyone else, trying when it was best to make his move. Most of 51 was already there but Platt and Voight had promised to be there for a rare occasion and they were missing from the group. He called for another round just as Platt walked in with Mouch.

"Hey sarge." Kim saw her too. "What brings you by." Platt was never one to come to Molly's with the rest of them.

"Can't a girl have a date night without other people questioning it?" Kim was slightly taken aback by the attitude and her tone.

"Sorry sarge, enjoy your evening."

"Who pissed in her Cheerios?" Jay laughed, clueless to the whole thing.

"No idea but I'll stay away for tonight." Kim came down from Adam's lap and headed towards the bar, Stella there with Christopher. "Hey Kidd, can I have another round of beers please?"

"Sure thing Burgess, coming right up." Kim was oblivious to her surroundings but Katie looked her over subtly while she waited for her drinks and let her go back to the rest of her team.

Adam watched Kim as she went to the bar and noticed that Katie was still there but didn't make a big deal about it. He waited for her to come back and he finally noticed Voight walk through the door an they locked eyes, giving Adam the go to make his move.

"Christopher Herrmann." He yelled over the heavy talking inside the bar, Herrmann silently asking what he needed. "Cut the music will ya." Herrmann complied and Kim looked at Adam with a confused expression but Kevin had the biggest smile on his face, knowing was about to go down. "I'd like to have everyone's attention."

"Adam, what are you doing?" She looked around the bar, her face suddenly feeling a thousand degrees under everyone's stares.

"I wanted all our friends to know." He whispered to only her. "So as all of you know, I've made a lot of mistakes in my life but what you guys don't know is that I fixed a huge one this week." He pulled the velvet box out of his pant pocket and dropped to one knee, Kim gasping as she saw her engagement ring with two wedding bands. "I had waited long enough and had this crazy idea and even though I didn't deserve it, Kim accepted to join me in that crazy plan so I called up a couple of people dear to our hearts and decided to get married." Adam and Kim's smiles mirrored each other, Antonio and Christopher whistling after them. "Trudy and Kevin were witnesses to us saying I do but these past couple of days made me want to scream it from the top of the 21st so what do you say Kim Burgess? Are you ready to show everyone that you're mine forever?"

"Yes." Her eyes were glistening with tears as she nodded, Adam getting back up and kissing her under everyone's cheers. He slipped her new set of rings on her finger, Kim slipping his band on his finger.

"When did you have time to do this?" She asked after everyone came to congratulate them with hugs and pats on the back.

"I had a great sidekick." Atwater pulled him in for a hug from the side, lifting him up off the ground.

"Your boy Ruzek knows what he wants and how to get it."

"So that was your errand today?"

"Kevin is the one who made that phone call to get out of bullpen." He chuckled as Atwater released him and pulled Kim in for a hug.

"Thanks for everything Kev." She held onto him longer and kissed his cheek.

"My pleasure." They shared their own handshake and Adam smiled, loving his wife's friendship with his best friend. It dated way back and he knew he had both their backs. He left them briefly and went towards the bar. Herrmann handed him three bottles of beer and he returned to his friends, handing them one each. "I'd like to propose a toast." Kevin's loud voice grabbed everyone's attention. "To Adam and Kim. For making past mistakes right and finally finding happiness. To a lifetime of happiness." He raised his bottle to the two.

"To Adam and Kim." The rest of the bar cheered. They spent the night celebrating, not noticing the red head who had slipped out with deep anger coursing through her veins.

* * *

**A/N: So here it is. How far will she go to get to Adam? I hope you guys liked it and please take a few seconds to review before you go, it's always appreciated. - Sarra**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer**:** I own nothing except my imagination.**

**A/N: Thanks so much to everyone who left a review on the last chapter, it means the world to me. SO a lot of you have asked me to update this story so here is a chapter that is more Katie centric so we can have an idea of what kind of person she is.**

* * *

She slammed the door of her apartment shut and threw her clutch against the couch.

"That BITCH." She ran her hands through her hair. She had seen them together and she knew that they were close but she couldn't imagine that they were actually married. It put a large dent in her plan and she had to think of another solution. She grabbed the bottle of tequila that was in the back of her cupboard and poured herself a shot that she downed and filled up again, trying to get her ideas in order. Then it hit her. She grabbed her phone and sent a quick text message before going to take another shower, trying to erase the thoughts of Adam with that chick Burgess.

She spent more than thirty minutes under the water and still she couldn't take the images of Adam on one knee and him slipping the ring on her finger. She downed two more shots and got ready for bed. Her phone finally dinged when she slipped into her sheets and she smirked. A good night of sleep would do her good and she would put her plan in motion in the morning. But a good night sleep wasn't what was in store for her. Her night was filled with nightmares old of two decades, a bad memory followed by another throughout the night.

_Little Katie Raynolds was hiding inside the closet in the basement. She was about ten and she had broken into the kitchen pantry for some candies that she knew she wasn't aloud to touch. It was her fifth foster home since she was taken away from her parents and one was only worst than the next. This one was okay for the most part but when Glen decided to get drunk, it never usually ended well for her_. _All four other kids that were in the house were too terrified of him to voice any kind of opinion so they kept their head low but that wasn't the kind of little girl Katie was. She had been defiant a lot and she had ended on the bad side of his drunken temper._

_This time, he had woken up from his drunken stupor to find her the hand in the proverbial cookie jar and she had left the kitchen in a sprint. She knew what was coming and she hid as best as she could. Her eyes were closed and she took deep breaths, waiting for the inevitable. When the door opened and nearly pulled from the hinges with the sheer force, she tried to shield herself from the slaps she received from Glen's leather belt._

Katie woke up in a sweat, her memories of that day still vivid and the pain she felt then from the beating creeping under her skin in the present. She shook the cobwebs away and headed for a shower. She hated having nights like that and most of the time, they were inevitable. She changed into a pair of jeans and a boyfriend tee and made herself a cup of black coffee and ate breakfast. Her phone dinged again with some more information she was waiting for. She moved around her apartment with different ideas floating through her mind. She was trying to think of the best way to get Adam alone and she kept coming up with the same idea. She started doing the dishes and her mind suddenly went back five years before.

_Katie was walking around her apartment in nothing but boyfriend panties and a barely there cami. She was planning on spending a quiet evening with a movie and a whole bottle of wine but half way through her second glass, the front door swung open and her current boyfriend Chuck stumbled inside. She knew by his voice that he was already drunk. She stood to go meet him and try to diffuse the situation but as she made it closer to him, he pulled her by the waist with one hand and ran his other hand under her butt cheek, kissing her hard. She moaned into the kiss but when it was clear that this was a one way party, she pushed him away, trying to stop his advances. He returned for more and she pushed him again, this time her feet bringing her to the kitchen. She went through the drawers until her fingers curled around the hilt of a knife._

"_Come on Chuck, cut it out." She pleaded with him but his inebriated state wasn't letting him think straight._

"_Come on baby, you know you want to." Just as he grabbed her hip, she raised the knife and he jumped a step back. "Are you insane? Put that knife down." His hands were high enough for her to see and he took a tentative step towards her. "Put it down and we can talk."_

"_I know what your idea of talking is Chuck and I'm not interested tonight." She had tears in her eyes and she just wanted him to leave. "Leave Chuck, get the hell out of here." She yelled at him but he slowly moved forward, sure she wouldn't go through with it._

"_Please Kate." He wrapped his arm around her waist gently and for a second she thought he meant it but one extra once of pressure from his fingers on her skin and she panicked. She raised the knife against his side and slipped it in his hip. He yelled in agony and anger and she pulled it out and planted it in his shoulder. She ran and scrambled to get a few things together, slipping on a pair of jeans and a tee and disappearing out in the city._

Katie was staring into space when she was flooded by this particular memory. She had put that part of her life behind and was now Catherine Marshall. She had changed her name to avoid being found and had moved from one end of the state to the other and had landed in Chicago. She had been content until only a couple weeks ago, teaching in an elementary school on the West side. She had a small one bedroom apartment and she was happy just to do her thing. She was doing exactly that when she had been snatched from the street for no reason she could think of and kept in a basement and it had only been when she had been rescued by CPD that things seemed to look up.

Adam Ruzek had shielded her from her abductors and looked her up and down to make sure that she was okay. His chocolate brown eyes were full of worry and care and she had latched onto that. She dried her hands and answered her ringing phone next to her.

"Hey, yeah I got your messages." Her lips were curved into a smile. "Uh huh, nothing stupid I promise." She giggled before she said her thanks and hung up the phone. She scribbled the info on a piece of paper and after masking her phone number, she made the phone call.

"I can't believe you did all of this." Kim giggled as Adam tickled her sides under the blankets.

"I couldn't wait to tell the rest of the world." He pushed the sheets behind his head and kissed her. "I love you Kimberly Ruzek."

"I never thought I'd hear those words together in a long time."

"Now I can say them for the rest of our lives."

"I love the sound of that." They kissed again and this time more gently. Their phone started ringing on the night stand and they completely ignored it, too engrossed into each other to even care who was calling.

Katie let the phone ring and when it made it to voicemail after more than half a dozen rings, she slammed her phone on her kitchen counter. She drummed her fingers against it and picked it up again, dialling the number a second time.

"Let it ring darling." Adam kissed her neck ad she reached blindly for the phone.

"Maybe it's important." She laughed as his beard tickled her chest.

"Probably not, it's our day off." He really just wanted her all to himself for just one day. They couldn't go on a honeymoon quite yet but if he could just shut the world out for one day that's what he was going to do.

"It'll just be a second." She promised, picking up the phone and letting him keep doing what he was doing. "Hello?" She called into the phone and immediately it hung up. "Wrong number I guess." She laughed.

"See, told you not important. Now where were we?"

"Enjoying our day off." He pulled her on top of him and they enjoyed the rest of their day off.

Katie let it ring. One, two, three, four. "Hello?" It was her voice through the phone so she immediately hung up. That woman was starting to get on her nerves. She was the only thing that was in her way to get to Adam and now she had to think of a plan to get rid of her without anything pointing in her direction.

She grabbed her coat and went to grab some air. She drove around her neighbourhood just to clear her head and ended up in his. She wasn't sure how she did it but she stopped just a few blocks from the address she was given. It was a nice enough neighbourhood, no wonder on two cops salaries. Five minutes parked on the corner of the street and that's when she saw them. They stumbled out from a town house, Adam's arms wrapped around her shoulders as she laughed, not a care in the world.

She was the solution. If she wanted to have Adam, she would have to get rid of her. So she drove back home to come up with a plan to get rid of the one obstacle in her way.

* * *

**A/N: Okay so this chapter is a bit shorter than what I usually write but I packed quite a few flashbacks to give a sense of Katie's mind set. I hope you guys liked it and please take a few seconds to review before you go, I really want to know your thoughts on it. - Sarra**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my imagination.**

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who left reviews on the previous chapter and thanks to everyone who has been asking for an update and have been so patient with me because I didn't know what the next step was but here it is now.**

* * *

Katie had spent the best of the following week plotting a way to get Kim away from Adam. They would usually drive together into the district and back home but she found out quickly that Kim was the one getting the groceries. When it was a day off, they would do almost everything together but she needed to be able to take her alone. She was browsing online one day when her phone dinged. She was waiting for a message from her guy that had provided her with Adam and Kim's phone numbers. He was giving her a location and then she could put her plan in motion. She smiled when she read the message and got to work.

**One week later**

Kim turned on her side and groaned. Her body was in pain from their previous case and found Adam's spot empty.

"Adam?" She croaked. Not hearing a reply, she listened for any noise and heard the water running in the en-suite. She enjoyed some more time under the warm covers until Adam came into view wrapped in nothing but a towel around his waist.

"How're feeling darling?"He sat on the side of the bed and pushed a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Like I got the crap beaten out of me." She wrapped her arm around her ribs.

"But you still won." A bruise was already formed around her right eye and she had a cut on her upper lip.

"Doesn't feel like it." She sighed. "Help me forget a bit?" She ran her finger against his chest.

"As much as I'd like to do that." He leaned down and kissed her. "We're running late." Kim forced herself to look at the clock, emitting another groan.

"Fine." She pushed him away and painfully stood, bringing her body to the shower. Voight had offered her to take a few days but she had refused out of stubbornness but now she was regretting that move dearly. Adam watched her go and frowned. He hated seeing his wife in so much pain and even though he knew how good a cop she was, he hated the fact that she had refused some time off. Her body was bruised and battered, even from the back. Her hip harboured a bruise where she had been kicked repeatedly before she had managed to get the upper hand on the offender before he had caught up to them and cuffed him himself. He looked at the bottle of pills on the nightstand and made sure to grab it so she wouldn't forget and he finished getting ready. She got out of the bathroom and quickly got dressed, covering herself up as much as possible.

They drove in and Adam turned to look at her as he put the car in park. "Are you sure you want to go in today? I'm sure Voight would understand."

"Adam I'm good." He watched her wince as she turned to grab her bag from the back. He closed his eyes and sighed.

"Okay." He didn't want to get into a fight with her over this so he grabbed his jacket and they were out the door. He walked behind her just as a precaution, watching for any kind of weakness. They were about to walk up the stairs to the palm scanner when Platt stopped them.

"Burgess, a word?" Adam and Kim exchanged a look and she shrugged.

"I'll see you in a minute." She winked and smiled at him, letting him go up the stairs before she gave Platt her full attention. "What's up Trudy?"

"It's Platt to you miss." Clearly she was in some kind of bad moon. "And you got some mail." She handed Kim the letter and she didn't waste any time opening it. When she set eyes on its content, she sucked in a breath but Platt had caught it. "What's in the envelop?"

"It's nothing." She pushed it back in and folded the whole thing in two before stuffing it in her back pocket.

"Burgess." Platt urged, not liking the look on her patrol woman. "Burgess." She called more forcefully when Kim was about to go upstairs.

"What."

"Office, NOW." Platt was leaving no place for discussion so Kim went in first and turned to face her Sargent as she closed the door. "Letter." She took her palm out and waited.

"Fine." She sighed, handing Platt the envelop.

"Burgess." Platt's eyes scanned the paper and looked at Kim with a worried expression.

"It's nothing Sarge, we get these kinds of messages all the time. I'm not going to spend my days looking over my shoulder for everyone I pissed off doing my job."

"But this isn't that and you need to tell Adam about it."

"Nobody outside of this room needs to know about anything." Kim ripped the envelop from Platt's hands and left the room towards Intelligence, leaving Platt dumbfounded in the office downstairs.

"Everything okay?" Adam sat on the corner of her desk. She had taken a lot of time to got up and it was making him antsy.

"Yeah, everything is good." She smiled at him. "She just wanted to make sure I was okay." She really didn't want to freak him out over nothing.

"Alright, we have a case. Halstead, Burgess, you're up." Voight called from his office. He gave everyone their assignment and both Jay and Kim were out of the bullpen and out on an errand. They hopped in Jay's Sierra and Kim looked out the window as they drove to their destination, her mind on the letter. She refused to let some nut scare her but she had been momentarily stunned when she saw the contents of the letter.

"Everything okay in there?" Jay looked at Kim a second before looking back at the road.

"Huh?" She snapped out of her thoughts.

"Everything okay? You looked far away."

"No." She smiled at him. "I'm good."

"How's the pain?"

"Adam put you up to it?" She squinted her eyes at him.

"He might have asked me to keep an eye on you if he couldn't but we're friends Kim, I'm worried too."

"It's manageable." She brushed her fingers against her eye. "I'll be fine Jay."

"Good." They smiled at each other and went back to their errand. Kim was going in as an addict and Jay was there to make the pinch. Jay stopped the truck on the corner of an alley and turned to face Kim. "You good to go?"

"Yeah, all good." She ruffled her hair and raised the hoodie over her head before she got out of the truck. She tried to look as gruff as she possibly could but she knew that the bruising around her eye would help make the situation more believable to the coke dealer they were trying to get off the streets. She walked up to the guy who was about nineteen or twenty, looking around her to make sure she looked nervous enough "Hey, you Jones?"

"Who's asking?" Jones looked around more cautiously, obviously used to be a target on the corner of the street.

"Rich sent me your way, said you had some good stuff." Kim looked behind her.

"It's not cheap lady, you got some green?"

"I got cash." Kim pulled a roll of cash from her pocket. "Come on, I need some coke man." She pressed, putting some pressure on the guy.

"Chill lady." He pushed his hand in his pocket and pulled a bag of coke, the sign of the spider on the bag. "That'll be 200$" As soon as the exchange was made, Jay made it across the street but Jones saw him and was about to run when he came face to face with Kim.

"CPD, you're under arrest for distribution of tainted coke." He gun was raised to his chest. Jones body checked Kim off balance and she fell to the ground as Jay started on a sprint. Jones didn't manage to go very far when Jay tackled him to the ground, cuffing him. He pulled him roughly to his feet.

"Looks like we'll add assault of an officer to your charges." Jay chuckled as he walked Jones back to Kim. "You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm good." Kim dusted herself off and followed behind Jay, opening the back of the Sierra and shoving Jones inside.

"You sure you're okay Burgess?" He put his hands on her shoulders and looked her over.

"Yeah, I'm fine Jay." He nodded and went to grab the wheel as she jumped in the passenger side.

"That's entrapment." Jones yelled from the back.

"Save your breath." Jay growled and not another word was said apart from Jones yelling in the back all of the way back to the district. They moved him through the back and up to the bullpen where they put him into an interrogation room, Voight and Antonio asking the questions.

Adam watched Kim as she went into the break room, taking her bottle of pills on her way in.

"Halstead, what happened out there?"

"He tackled her off balance."

"I knew she should have taken those damn days off."

"Just talk to Voight and get her to go home for the rest of the day, I think she'll be fine." Jay patted Adam's shoulder and he returned to his desk to finish some paperwork.

Voight and Antonio came back from the back. "Alright, he gave us a name. Blue." Voight pushed a hand in his pocket as Antonio leaned across his desk, arms crossed over his chest.

"Let's see what we can find." Jay started typing on his computer. "Just our luck." He sighed, turning the computer so everyone could see his screen.

"What's wrong?" Adam took a step forward.

"Blue is the most popular name in gangs." Jay ran a hand across his face. "This will take forever."

"Let's start cross referencing the name with known gang affiliations, we gotta get a handle on that guy." Voight called out. He locked eyes with Adam and without a word, he understood his officer's request. "Burgess and Ruzek, you guys head home. The rest of the unit, I want that information yesterday." Voight was about to go inside his office when Kim made a dash for him.

"Sarge, I'm good to go. I want to stay on the case."

"This isn't up for discussion Burgess. I want you rested for when we bring Blue down." He sat behind his desk and put his head down on the report, signalling that the discussion was over. Kim grabbed her coat violently off her chair and went down the stairs from the bullpen, Adam hot on her heals.

"Kim, stop." When she ignored him, he picked up his pace. "Come on Ruzek, don't do this." She stopped dead in her tracks at his sudden new way of calling her, Platt looking up from her desk as well.

"So what? You think that calling me by your name will change the mood I'm in?" She growled, taking a step towards him, Adam taking a step back.

"You two." Both of them looked up when they heard Platt's voice. "Do this somewhere other than the 21st." Adam guided Kim to the vacant office in front of the desk and closed the door and blinds, not wanting the whole district to hear what he was about to tell his wife.

"Look Kim. I know you're pissed right now but I need you to be one hundred percent and Voigt is just looking out for you."

"Is that what you're doing or this a macho way to control me?"

"No one's controlling anyone." He pressed. "I just want you to be better so those tender ribs of yours don't end up being broken. Is that too much to ask?" Kim finally realized how un-reasonable she was being right now.

"Fine. I'm sorry for snapping at you. How about we head home and make dinner and maybe I can soak in a tub for a bit, get those sore muscles a break?"

"That's my girl." He kissed her forehead. "Come on, let's go home." He opened the office door and guided her through the front door and to his car, the two of them heading back home.

Katie watched as Kim and Adam walked into their house later in the day after Chuck had told her they were leaving the district. When she saw Kim step out with a bounce in her step and a smile on her face, she shit her steering wheel with force and cursed. Chuck has assured her that the letter had been delivered to the district and knowing how the desk Sargent was there, Katie had no doubt it had been delivered to Kim but she didn't understand how she was still in a good mood after the message she had received. She followed her at a good distance to make sure she didn't get caught and watched her as she did her shopping. She knew she had to up her game if she wanted to freak the female officer out. She watched Kim return to her house and waited a few minutes, watching until she went back home to make some changes to her plan.

Kim drove back towards home after putting her bags in her car. She looked in her rearview mirror as she pulled out of her parking spot and spotted a silver Nissan right behind her. She didn't pay all that much attention to it until she realized it was taking all the same turns as her but she shook it off as the car took a left at the stop light right behind her pegging it at a simple coincidence.

"Hey, I'm back." Kim called from the from room.

"In here darling." Kim smiled as Adam yelled from the kitchen. "Got everything you need?"

"Yeah."

"Let's get you fed then if you want to go soak in that tub." He had seen her pain flare up during the day regardless of the pain pills and although both Kim and Jay had confirmed that she was okay, he still worried.

"That sounds great." Adam prepared two plates and they enjoyed it in the living room, Kim's legs casually sprawled on his lap. They ate in silence and Adam took the plates to the kitchen before running the bath for her.

"Here you go." He helped her strip down and into the tub, her body still hurting.

"Try to relax."

"Thanks babe." He watched her lower herself in the water and watched her a few seconds before leaving the door cracked opened just in case.

Adam sat in the living room nursing a beer, his focus not really on the show that was on the television. His ears were trained on the bathroom and it's occupant and his brain on ways to help her heal from the beating.

Katie sat at her kitchen island, browsing the internet. She was trying to find everything she could on Kimberly Burgess so she could have the upper hand and the more she dug, the more interesting things she found. She printed some news articles and pictures and shoved them inside a brown envelop along with a printed note. She was careful to wear latex gloves to keep her identity a secret and when there was a knock on the door, three quick knocks and one harder one, she slipped the envelop under the door and went to pour herself a drink. She sipped it slowly, a satisfied smirk on her lips. Today might have been a bust but she was certain that the next time the letter would do the desired effect of her target.

* * *

**A/N: I finally made it. I really hope you guys will like it and please take a few seconds to review before you go, it means the world to me - Sarra**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my imagination.**

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who left a review on the last chapter and I want to take a second to apologize for taking forever for this chapter. Life, tv binging and psychotic SL's don't come as easy hihi.**

* * *

Kim was glad that Adam had forced her into a hot bath. Was she mad at him and Voight for pulling her off the case to rest? Yes. But they were right when they said that she needed to be one hundred percent to be able to bring Blue down. So she let Adam pamper her for the rest of their day and he rubbed some muscle relaxing cream into her side as they lay in bed.

"I'm really sorry for being pissed at you today." She said sheepishly.

"Sorry for hitting below the belt in there." Marriage was one thing but Kim was very much her own person and cop and he shouldn't have done it.

"I was so pissed at you." She huffed playfully. "But I do love it when you call me by your last name." She scooted closer to him and pressed her lips to his.

"If I had pulled my head out of my ass years ago, it would have been the case for longer, Kim Ruzek." He whispered against her lips.

"I love you." She pressed her lips to his in a more urgent kiss and they made love until they were exhausted, falling asleep in each other's arms. They woke up to a phone ringing and Kim had to turn in Adam's arms, blindly reaching for hers.

"Let it ring." He groaned, wanting to sleep some more.

"Ruzek." She called into the phone as she grabbed Adam's, his lips forming a smile. "Yeah, we'll be right in."

"I love how my name sounds on your lips." He kissed her neck.

"Well then wake up Ruzek, they have a lead." She snickered as she pulled out of his grasp, making him groan.

"That's not fair."

"Totally." She laughed as she got up and headed towards a quick shower, Adam grumbling on his way out of the bed. He started a pot of coffee and slipped in the shower behind her, the two surprisingly restrained enough to wash up and get out. They made it to the 21st in record time but once again stopped by Platt at the top of the stairs.

"This came in for you Burgess." She handed her a big envelop. She pulled the contents out without a thought, Adam peering over her shoulder to take a look.

IT WOULD BE A SHAME IF SOMETHING WERE TO HAPPEN TO THEM The note said with pictures of both Nicole and Zoey along with the evidence pictures from Nicole's rape case.

"What the hell?" He gently took the envelop out of Kim's hands as she stood there frozen. "Sarge." He handed Platt the envelop. "I need to know everything about who delivered this."

"On it."

"Kim, darling, breathe." He was now standing in front of her as she struggled to breathe. "In and then out, that's it." Kim closed her eyes and tried to compose herself.

"I need to get out of here." She finally croaked.

"Soon, come on, let's go up." He guided her up the stairs and into the bullpen, making a b-line towards the break room under everyone's stares. He sat her on the couch. "Talk to me." He prodded gently.

"How did they even get their hands on those pictures? That case was sealed." He could see the wheels clearly turning in her mind. "This isn't how this is supposed to go down."

"What are you talking about?"

"Ruzek, can I have a minute with her?" He looked up to find Platt in the door frame.

"Not now." Adam returned his gaze to Kim. "What isn't supposed to go down like that?" He needed answers and no matter what state Kim was in, if he wanted to help her, she needed to talk.

"You need to tell him Kim." Adam looked back at Platt who was now looking directly at Kim.

"Tell me what?" Adam was now starting to be very impatient. "Kim, what is Trudy talking about?" He was scared to hear what she was about to say and angry she was keeping things from him.

"I received a letter yesterday morning but it was just a note so I just ignored it."

"Where is it?" He demanded but Kim stayed mum. "WHERE IS IT?" The anger in his tone made her jump slightly.

"First drawer of my desk." She watched as Adam walked past Trudy and Platt took the spot on the couch next to her.

"There's a patrol car on the way to pick your sister up from work so they can go pick Zoey at school. They're going to be safe."

"I should have listened to you." She ran her hands over her face. This was going to cause tension between her and Adam and she wasn't looking forward to any of it.

"We'll sort everything out, it's going to be fine." Adam chose the exact moment to come back into the room.

"YOU'RE GOING TO REGRET THIS." Adam said out loud. "And you didn't think that I'd like to know when my wife's life get's threatened?" It was as close of an accusation as he could get.

"How many times have you been threatened huh?" She was starting to be livid. "We're cops Adam, we piss a hell of a lot of people off so makes this letter so different?"

"Yeah but we don't go through it blind. Anything else you want to say maybe?" He had his arms crossed over his chest, his dark chestnut eyes almost black with anger.

"I'm not sure about this one Adam, I swear." She sighed. She hadn't made a huge deal about it herself, her rational cop training kicking in. "When I went to pick up some groceries yesterday, there was a grey Nissan that was following me so I got paranoid a bit until they turned on another street, not even close to our place so I just put it on coincidence." She shrugged.

"Get this to the lab with the one from today, I want to know if we can track that psycho." Adam demanded and Platt stood, taking the envelop that Adam was handing her.

"Go easy on her Special Sauce." She patted his shoulder and left the couple alone.

"Kim." He sighed, trying to keep his anger towards the situation in check. "I know you can handle yourself and that you are used to it but you don't have to be strong alone. We have a whole team, you should have told us, or at least me sooner."

"Platt wanted me to but I didn't want to worry you over nothing."

"This isn't nothing anymore Kim. Whoever this is can find their way into police files and I need to be able to protect my family."

"Well right now there's not much to protect Adam, we have absolutely no clue who could have sent this up."

"Someone is bound to know something."

"And I pulled up the surveillance footage of the front of the desk and the District, maybe we can catch them like that." Platt had appeared in the doorframe again. "And Adam's right, the whole team is behind you."

"Shit, the team." Kim suddenly stood, remembering why they were here in the first place.

"Team's already out, Voight already knows everything." Leave up to Platt to check all of the boxes. "You two concentrate of getting that psycho off the street. Nicole is on her way here with Zoey."

"Thanks Sarge." She smiled at Trudy and she was left with Adam again.

"We need to catch the delivery guy red handed." Adam sat down next to her again.

"How are we supposed to do that?"

"I'm pretty sure Platt will keep her eyes and ears pealed from now on." By the time the team was back, Kim and Adam were at their desks, trying to clear the little paperwork they had yet to touch.

"Hey, any news?" Jay asked them as they walked up the stairs.

"Still waiting. They are going to try to see if they can't lift prints off the paper, anything that could help us put them away." Adam confirmed.

"We'll catch them." He patted Adam's shoulder and smiled at Kim before the team continued their investigation, the lead giving them more to go on.

"Burgess, your sister and niece are here." Kim swiveled in her chair and smiled at her sister.

"In here, I'll tell you everything." Adam followed them and closed the door for privacy.

"What is going on?" Nicole went straight to the point.

"Hey Zoey, how about we let your mom and aunt Kim talk, the vending machine has your name on it." He smiled at Kim's niece, wanting to shield her a bit from everything.

"Go on" Nicole told her daughter who smiled and followed Adam out of the break room, leaving the two woman to talk.

Katie was pacing her apartment like a caged animal when the knock came. She looked at the peep hole and opened the door, making sure no one was looking.

"What took you so long? Do they know you're the one who left yesterday's note?"

"Relax, no one knows who I am, they won't be able to trace it back to you."

"So? Did your eyes on the inside tell you anything?" She pressed.

"She was pretty freaked. Pretty boy took her upstairs and they didn't come back out."

"Good, my plan is working."

"Yeah but now she'll have someone watching her twenty four seven."

"That doesn't matter. I just need a small window and she's mine."

"Suit yourself but I've warned you."

"You don't have to worry about me." She chuckled as he left. She walked towards the spare bedroom and turned on the light, exposing her board filled with pictures. They were pictures of Adam at the precinct, on the field, at Molly's and with Kim but Kim was purposefully scratched out of each one of them. "She'll be out of the way soon and we'll be together." She took her favourite picture of Adam and smiled at herself.

Adam returned with Zoey just as Kim and Nicole came out of the break room. "So what happens now?" Nicole asked her sister.

"You and Zoey will have a detail until we catch whoever is behind this." Kim hugged her sister.

"Is everything okay mom?" Zoey asked with a puzzled expression.

"Everything's going to be fine." Nicole pulled her daughter in close. "Call me when you have any developments?"

"I will. I love you."

"I love you too." Nicole smiled at her sister before she and Zoey were escorted back home, leaving the team to deal with both cases.

"So what do we know?" Voight pushed his hands deep in his pockets when Nicole was out of earshot.

"A huge pile of nothing." Everyone turned at the sound of Platt. "No prints were found and there's nothing special about the paper of ink that was used to make the notes. Everything is available in your common Staples store."

"Damn it." Adam was really hoping for a small window that would help them.

"Than we need to catch that guy red handed." Voight said. "I want the front of the District and the front desk camera feed where we can see them around the clock until we nail that son of a bitch." There was no way he was going to let his team be threatened, everyone was family.

"On it." Mouse nodded, intended on finding whoever was behind all of it.

* * *

**A/N: So here's another chapter of crazy Katie for you. HOpe you guys liked it and please take a few seconds to review before you go, your words mean the world - Sarra**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my imagination.**

**A/N: Alright so I want to thank everyone for the reviews on the last chapter. I also want to apologize for the lack of update in this story. It's been a rough few months and I'm finally starting to get back in the groove of things. I specially want to thank my friend Emily for the ideas in this chapter (because let's face it I was also in a rut over here). She's the reason it's finally up here.**

* * *

Mouse's eyes were scanning both screens in front of him as he opened both front desk feeds, punching in a starting date up until that very morning. He let both feeds rolled at the same time and started to watch it. Adam found himself leaning over his shoulder, giving the feeds his own look, figuring two sets of eyes were better than one.

"You need to go back a bit farther than that Mouse." Adam wanted to cover all of the bases, wanting to catch that guy before something bad happened. "Make it two weeks before we got married." He couldn't help but feel like that particular event was important in this case and catching these people went up in priority in his mind. Mouse typed the new date in and started the feed again.

The first two weeks of footage before Adam and Kim's wedding gave them nothing but they saw the first interaction between Katie and Platt, the box of cookies visible.

"Okay so we have Katie dropping off baked goods." Mouse pointed to the screen.

"Well we know that she's harmless." Adam said. "We need something substantial Mouse, keep looking." Adam moved away from Mouse's shoulder and went to see Kim in the break room. "Hey, everything okay?"

"I'm worried for Nicole and Zoe. Do you think they'll be safe?"

"Platt put her two-best sitting on her house, she'll be fine." He ran his hands against her arms.

"Sorry." She leaned into his chest.

"Sorry for what?"

"If I hadn't been so pig headed after receiving the first letter, we wouldn't be here having to look through surveillance tapes."

"I'm sorry for yelling at you before." He kissed her forehead. "It's just that I got so scared. I want to be able to cover your ass." He smirked, trying to lighten the mood.

"I hope we can find him fast."

"This unit is the best; we'll find that son of a bitch and put him behind bars for a long time."

"I know."

"I think I got something." They turned at the sound of Mouse's voice.

"Come on, let's go." He guided her back to the bullpen. "What do you have Mouse?"

"Okay so this scene." He pointed at the screen and Adam looked over his shoulder again.

"What am I looking at?" There were a lot of moving pieces on the screen.

"Alright so the front desk is as busy as it always is and there's a few comings and goings but look at this." He pointed at the far left of the screen. "I can't see the face of the guy dropping the envelope off, but I bet he knows." He showed a patrolman nodding in the direction of the

"Son of a bitch." Adam was starting to boil with anger. "He's got someone on the inside."

"Alright. Get Trudy up here to identify him and we go from there." Voight instructed. Antonio called down and in a matter of seconds, Platt was upstairs with them.

"What can I do for you?"

"We need you to ID one of your patrolmen." Antonio asked, Mouse letting her take his chair so she could look at the video, pointing to the person in question.

"That's Danny Bryant. He's been detailed here straight out of the academy; I'd say a month ago."

"Alright. Atwater and Dawson, you go talk to him and I need a background check on him, now." Voight gave out his instructions. "Ruzek, Burgess, I need the two of you to lay low here for a while, at least until we put a hand on him." Adam wasn't going to argue over keeping Kim safe.

"Fine. We'll go grab something for lunch and we'll be back." Adam and Kim left the 21st, hoping to get a little quiet time together.

"I'm on the background check." Trudy returned to her front desk to do her search.

Antonio and Atwater came down the stairs in time for Bryant to return with his partner.

"Danny Bryant?"

"Yeah, that's me." He gave his partner a nod as Kevin and Antonio guided him inside the office, an iPad in hand. "Am I in trouble?"

"Depends on what your answer is." Kevin took a step forward as Bryant sat down on the chair.

"Answer to what?" Antonio placed the I pad roughly on the table.

"You know that guy?" He pointed with the guy with the ball cap.

"I just got stationed here, I don't know a lot of people."

"And yet we can see you nod at the guy at the front desk."

"I don't know who that is I swear, I was just being polite." Kevin and Antonio looked at each other, not sure if they could trust the answer the rookie officer was giving them.

"That better be the case or you'll regret the day you were stationed to the 21st." The two of them returned to the bullpen.

"Kid's nervous, it was hard to get a read on him." Kevin took a seat at his desk.

"If we put the right amount of pressure on him, he'll slip up." Antonio assured him.

"Good. Then we keep a close eye on him and the pressure on." Voight pressed. "Do we have something from Trudy yet?"

"She was pretty busy when we came down there." Kevin shrugged.

Trudy was about done with her patrolmen for the day. Some days they were pains in the ass, and this was that kind of day. She had gone back down to run the background check on Danny Bryant, and they all seemed to have some kind pf problem that she had to take care of. She noticed Kevin and Antonio getting Bryant in the office in front of her desk and when they returned upstairs, she was finally able to concentrate. She pulled his file from the database and in a second, she had his whole file in front of her. She printed everything and for a second, got distracted by a voice behind her.

"I can't do this for you anymore." He said nervously into the phone. "No, I'm done. I want out." He snapped the phone shut and headed for the locker room.

Trudy slipped the file in a folder and took a peek to see what was in there while she walked up the stairs.

"What do you have for us Trudy?"

"Danny Bryant, 27 years old. His record is clean, not even a parking ticket." She handed the file to Voight.

"Any relatives?" Hank skimmed through the papers.

"His mother re-married to a Ted Malone who's white as a sheet, but the step-son is another story."

"He got popped getting into a fight that ended with the other guy in the hospital and for drug distribution." Voight went down the list of priors. "He was running drugs with a girl, Katherine Raynolds."

"What do we have?" Adam asked as he bounced up the stairs to the bullpen.

"Clean patrolman, shady step-brother with a drug charge and an accomplice." Kevin got him up to speed.

"Where's Kim?" Halstead questioned.

"She decided to go check on Nicole and Zoe." He wasn't in the mood to fight with her and they had parted ways at the top of the stairs leading inside the district.

"I have two units on rotation sitting on Nicole's house. Garcia and Roberts have the next shift, they should be on their way now."

"Alright, thanks Sarge." He gave her a nod and a smile. He appreciated everything she was doing for them. "And the girl? Do we have anything on her?"

"She's got quite the sheet." Jay looked up from his computer. "Drug run with James Malone that took two years to pinch. When she got released on good behaviour, she hooked up with a mutual friend names Tyler Briggs. A few domestic calls at their place were placed and she ended up stabbing him in self defense one night and she's been invisible ever since." He stood and grabbed a picture off of the printer and placing it on the board.

"Son of a." Adam cursed as he saw the picture on the board.

"What's wrong Ruzek?" Kevin placed a hand on his shoulder.

"That's Catherine Marshall, the girl we saved the other day, the girl with the cookies."

"Katie?" Jay asked quizzically.

"Yeah, that Katie. I'll be right back. I need to make a phone call." The rest of the unit looked at him as he walked down and went to work, trying to track Katie down.

Adam walked down into the lobby as Kim's phone went to voicemail. "Kim, darling, call me when you get this. I need to know you made it to Nicole's safely." He cut the line and his eyes landed on Garcia. "Garcia." The other officer looked up from what he was doing at the front desk.

"Ruzek, everything okay?" Adam had a reputation for being a hot head but now he only saw worry on his face.

"Aren't you supposed to be sitting on my sister-in-law's house?"

"I was but then this new guy, Bryant, I think. He said he'd cover for me so I could get all my paperwork finished."

"Hey Ruzek, someone asked me to give this to you." Another patrolman handed Adam a white envelope. Adam didn't need to open it completely before he stormed off towards the bullpen, leaving the people at the front desk frazzled with questions.

"Damn it. We have a problem." Adam was back up with the rest of the team.

"What is it Adam?" Trudy took a step towards him and he gave her the envelope.

"They have Kim."

"I want the gps location of that cruiser, NOW!" Voight barked.

"We'll find her Adam; everything will be okay." Trudy placed a hand on his shoulder before giving them the cruiser's number.

"They better pray to god they don't touch one hair on her head." He growled.

"It's stopped at the corner of South Morgan street and 19th."

"Alright. Adam, you're with me. Antonio and Atwater. Jay you're with Hailey. Let's move." Adam was the first one out and Trudy followed the team as they went down, getting back behind the desk so she could give them the directions the patrol cruiser was moving.

"I swear to god if something happens to her, they'll wish they were dead." Adam shook with anger and Voight knew he had made the right decision to take him.

"We'll find her, I promise." If there was one thing Adam knew was that Voight gave results and Kim was family so he would move heaven and earth to find her. **Hank, the car isn't moving. It's still in the same spot since you left the district. **Platt's voice came through his two way.

"Alright thanks Trudy, we're almost there.

Adam was out of the car before it came to a complete stop, pulling his gun from its holster. "Danny Bryant." He yelled. "Cut the engine and put your hands where I can see them." The passenger door was pulled open and the back door was rammed in. He looked as the rest of the team arrived in back-up. "I'm not going to say it again Bryant. Cut the engine and put your hands where I can see them." Jay moved with his gun raised, signaling Adam that something wasn't right. Adam put his gun to his side and made his way towards Jay.

"He's out." Jay pulled his hand out of the driver's side.

"5021 Ida. Requesting an ambulance at South Morgan street and 19th." He called into his radio and he put his gun back in his holster. He opened the door roughly as Bryant was coming too. "Where is she?" He roughed him awake.

"I don't know." He said groggily.

"Focus." He shook him. "Where the hell did they take her?" He punched him but Antonio pulled him off before it got out of hands.

"Atwater, put him in the cage." Voight didn't want Adam anywhere near him because he knew that wouldn't end well for the other man. "Adam, get in the car." Adam was holding his ground but one look at Voight and he did as he was told. "I want everyone at the 21st working on locating Kim. We don't have any time to waste." Jay and Hailey secured the scene as Kevin and Antonio left for the 21st with Bryant, Voight cancelling the call for an ambo.

Jay handed Kim's bag and phone to Adam that they had retrieved from the cruiser and patted his shoulder.

"Okay so this is what we know so far." Voight went over everything they had on the case as Antonio and Kevin returned from the roll-up.

"He's not talking but it's just a matter of time before he flips."

"In the meantime, I want every street cam canvassed and Bryant's phone and text history." Everyone went straight to work and Adam only prayed that Kim was okay.

* * *

**A/N: So Voight managed to pull Adam away from Bryant but will he be able to control his emotions as they try to find Kim? I really hope you guys liked it and please take a few seconds to review before you go. Your thoughts always mean the world to me - Sarra**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my imagination.**

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who left a review on the last chapter and everyone who gave it a fave/follow. Sorry for the delay in updating, enjoy.**

* * *

Adam went up to the bullpen two stairs at a time, needing to throw everything in him in

locating Kim. "Mouse, we need every pod footage between here and the 19th, twenty block radius."

"Adam." Mouse sighed, knowing he was in turmoil inside.

"I don't give a shit how unreasonable that is Mouse, I need the make, model and plates of the car that rammed into the cruiser et the intersection of Morgan and 19th."

"On it boss." There was no ambiguity who was in charge in Mouse's mind, so he started by following the cruiser's original trajectory with the GPS that was embedded in every patrol car in the district, finding the pods to match. "Silver pick-up truck but I only have a partial plate."

"Run them." Atwater came up as Mouse gave the information to the rest of the unit.

"The car was reported stolen yesterday."

"Shit." Kevin put a hand on his shoulder.

"We'll find her, promise."

"It's Kim man."

"I know." She was his whole world and Kevin knew it, so he was going to do everything in his power to bring her home to his best friend.

"Did you find anything?" Platt appeared at the top of the stairs.

"The plates were a bust. I'm broadening the pod search." Mouse's fingers typed frantically on his keyboard and Adam started pacing, trying to piece some events together, events that should had sounded alarms in his head.

"I should have stayed with her."

"Come on Adam, don't do this to yourself." Hailey felt bad for him. "Kim is alive, and we'll find her."

"You don't know that." He yelled.

"You don't have the liberty to think like that. Kim is a fighter and whatever happens, she won't stop fighting. So you can't stop either." He nodded, needing to stay focused so they could find Kim.

"Garcia." Everyone turned at the mention of the patrol man from Voight.

"Someone delivered this to the front desk and asked that I deliver it personally to officer Ruzek, he said he was an old friend." He handed Adam an envelope. He looked at everyone and took it from Garcia. He opened it and found a CD in it.

"What the hell?" He took it to his computer and ran it, the rest of the unit coming to stand around him to watch. When the video started running, all they could hear were voices and people shuffling, the image black. When the image finally came up, Adam's heart jumped in his throat at the sight of Kim tied to a chair, her left eye bruised and half closed and a cut over her top lip.

"Good, you're finally awake." Adam watched Katie as she pulled the zip ties tighter around Kim's wrist, his anger boiling up at the surface. "You know Adam, it didn't have to be this way." Katie spoke directly into the camera. "I really don't know what you see in her." She looked back to look at Kim who had a look of disgust and anger written all over her face.

"You're psychotic." Kim spat. "Adam would never touch you even if you were the last person left on earth." Adam could see the fight in Kim's eyes as she screamed the words but he saw equal anger in Katie's eyes just as she spun around and delivered a punch across Kim's mouth, to which she instinctively spat the blood out. "You shouldn't have done that." She growled before someone in a mask gagged her.

"No matter what you say, he's going to come around and leave you, just you wait." Her voice was low in Kim's ear but the words were very clear to his.

"That bitch." He growled.

"Catch me if you can." He could see the delusion in her eyes and the insanity in her smile. "Before it's too late." And the video stopped.

Adam slammed both hands against his desk and stormed out of the bullpen, missing the silent look between Antonio, Voight and Atwater. He took the back stairs two at a time until he came face to face with a bruised Bryant.

"Where the hell is she?" He yelled, startling the officer out of the vacant stare he was in.

"I don't know anything, I swear." He pushed himself farther into the wall at the anger displayed on the other man's face.

"You're right to be scared of me." He turned to grab the keys and undid the lock, swinging the door to the cage open. "Talk and you keep your two legs."

"I swear I don't know. They didn't keep me in the loop." Adam's patience died with those words and he grabbed him by the lapels of his uniform and slammed his back against the concrete floor, pounding into him with all he had.

"Where's my wife?" He yelled as Bryant tried to protect himself as best as he could under his assault.

"Ruz." Adam was pulled away from Bryant. "We need him to be able to talk."

"He knows where she is." He fought against Kevin.

"And we'll find her." He assured him. "Take him out of here." Kevin told Antonio and with some insistence, he left with him. "Are you going to talk to me now or do I let my partner finish the job?"

"I don't know anything about where they took her." He spat blood on the floor and got up painfully.

"And what? You were just taking her for a ride. Tell me you don't think I'm that dumb."

"They told me to grab her at the slightest opportunity and to text them when I had her." He sat back down on the bench. "They never answered my text."

"You better hope to God you're telling the truth cuz his wife is also my best friend so if you lying, I'll help him get rid of the body." His voice left no place for any arguing as he stepped out of the cage and locked it behind him, heading back upstairs.

Adam pulled himself roughly out of Antonio's grasp as they got out of the roll-up. "You good?" Antonio questioned.

"Am I good Antonio?" He barked. "That little shit has my wife, he has Kim man." He

"I know how you feel Adam, trust me I do."

"Then you should have let me have a longer go at him."

"You're blinded right now Adam. I let you at him again and he won't be in any position to talk and we don't get Kim back. She needs you to keep that fight in you to help us find her."

"You're right." He ran both hands through his hair in despair.

"When I came into this unit, things had happened in the past, making it hard to work with Voight but after Diego got taken, I understood that we're family and family has each other's back. So we've got your back and we'll get you two back together." He squeezed his shoulder and Adam nodded.

"Thanks."

"Come on, let's go see what Atwater was able to get out of Bryant." Antonio navigated him through the front, not wanting to get Adam riled up again. They walked up and Platt looked at the expectantly.

"You going to be okay Ruzek?" She knew how much she meant to her officer and she was doing everything from her standpoint to help them locate Kim.

"I'll be okay when we find her." She gave her a sad smile and both he and Antonio went back up the bullpen. "Did you get anything out of him?" He leaned against his desk and slipped his hands in his pockets to keep his temper in check.

"We're dumping his phone right now but I doubt he's stupid enough to lie." Kevin locked eyes with him and Adam understood what that meant.

"So what now?"

"Mouse is downstairs trying to figure out if there's something he can make out from the DVD but he has serious doubts." Jay explained. We sent a patrol car to sit on Katie's place but I doubt she's crazy enough to keep Kim at her place."

"And what about Tyler Briggs? Do we have eyes on him?" Adam questioned. He knew he was reaching wide with Briggs conserving she stabbed him but he couldn't leave one stone un-turned. "And what about the step-brother?"

"Briggs is sitting on the inside with twenty to life so it's safe to say he's not involved." Upton put his picture on the board as she read his file. "As for Malone, he seems to be in the wind." Adam looked intently at the picture as Hailey secured it on the board.

"So, we get all the information we can on Malone. Upton, Halstead, head over to his last known and ask around. Antonio and Atwater try the parents, maybe they know something." Voight instructed.

"Give me something boss."

"You work the case from here."

"Come on boss, you got to give me more than that."

"That's where you'll be the most useful." The air in the bullpen was tense as everyone looked for Adam's reaction but after looking at Antonio, he stood down and took a seat at his desk. The rest of the unit left, Kevin and Antonio giving his shoulder a tap before they left. Adam took a few deep breaths and went to work. He looked at the pods that Mouse had provided to find more than what they had but that proved to be a dead end. Clearly, they knew how to avoid being seen or on the very long shot, changed cars in order to be un-detectable.

"What do we really know about this Catherine Marshall?" Voight asked as he came out of his office.

"Not much. You're average Elementary School teacher, small studio apartment. No Social Media, no cellphone, basically no digital trace."

"Send her last known to Atwater, get him to ask neighbours questions."

"On it." He texted quickly the address to Kevin and he decided to go through Katherine Raynolds' history instead. The file was thick and was filled with all kinds of shit. Bounced from foster house to another, abusive foster dad, drug problem, son of a bitch boyfriend and then nothing. From what he could tell, she fell off the face of the planet never to be seen again. "Do we have any known relatives for her?" He was losing his nerve with the lack of information they had on her that could actually help.

"Antonio called and the Malone's were a bust." Halstead and Upton walked back up to the bullpen. "They haven't seen their son in about two months. They've had a falling out over his drug use and he hasn't been to see them since so they have no idea where he could be."

"We went to see his last known and the neighbours say that he's always kept to himself, but they haven't seen him in a few days." Halstead said.

"Kev and Antonio are on their way there to see they find anything on Katie's last known." Adam confirmed. "Hopefully she left clues behind that could help us." Adam's phone rang and seeing it was Atwater, he hurried up to answer. "Tell me you got something." He stood, ready to leave at his word. "On our way."

"What is it?" Jay asked, as anxious to find out what Atwater had said.

"Says we have to go there, it's something big." The whole Unit moved out of the bullpen and were heading down the stairs when Adam had a flash. "Shit." He didn't bother hiding his annoyance at himself for having forgotten such an important detail.

"What's wrong?"

"Sarge." He completely ignored Upton and went directly for the one person that could help them while they were on the move.

"What do you need?" She recognized the look in his eyes.

"Grey Nissan. Kim wasn't sure about it and chalked it up to coincidence, but it can't be."

"Already on it, go."

"Thanks Trudy." They all left, Adam riding shotgun with Voight once again.

"We'll find her Adam." Adam stayed quiet and nodded but the feeling in his gut wasn't telling him the same thing. It took minutes to get to the three-story apartment complex and Adam pulled his gun out of his holster just in case and followed the numbers to where Kevin had told him, and the door was slightly open.

"In the back Ruz." The four of them followed and Adam picked up his ringing phone as his eyes set on the back wall with a gasp.

"Shit." He cursed into the phone as Trudy gave him what she had found, Kim's abduction suddenly taking a different turn.

* * *

**A/Dun dun dun...leave a review before you go, I always love to read your thoughts. - Sarra**


End file.
